Another Path
by KunoichiRena
Summary: When two sisters are captured by Orochimaru for ten years, they finally want out. Paying the price of pretend insanity, their saviours come, but not for them, for Sasuke. Read to find out more! Pairings are NarutoxRena and NejixKei CONTAINS SPOILERS!
1. Spirited Back

AN: Hi guys! This is the story I told you about in Crying Out. Yep, the one that my sister and I decided to write together. There will be two new characters that we will introduce. Their names are Kei (my sister's character) and Rena (Mines!!! xD) read on to find out about the two sisters and hope you like the story!!

Spirited Back

Kei slipped a piece of paper through the hole in the ceiling, pushing it towards the right until she felt two bony fingers touching hers and grab the paper, only then did she allow herself to climb down from the rails and slip into the 'warm' corner of her cell, near the so-called window that was only a slit in the wall, providing her with 'fresh' air. Kei knew that her sister had the same thing. She sucked on her index finger that had blood drawn from it; that being the only way to write the message. She heard tapping on the ceiling and waited for another message, pushing away the moldy ceiling tile and around for the same paper. Alas, there it was. She felt her sister's hand pushing it towards her and she took it. Once again, she climbed down the rails and went back in her corner. She looked at the note and chuckled, she then tore it up and stuffed it down her throat, swallowing it so that Kabuto, Sasuke or Orochimaru wouldn't find it.

"Am not!"

She yelled in a hush whisper. She heard Rena start to make moaning noises and bang herself against the wall. Kei's eyes widened and she quickly went into fetal position, grabbing a fistful of hair.

"Sasuke, you know what to do?"

"Hmph, just leave it to me…those imbeciles are going to be gone before you know it, Orochimaru-sama."

"Good, they are of no more use to me. Insanity is one thing that is not needed here. Kabuto, go with Sasuke."

"What!? Why does he have to go with me!? I am completely capable of doing this on my own!"

"How will you be able to kill that bastard of a brother if they try to brainwash you into going back to Konoha?"

He snapped. Sasuke went silent for sometime.

"Alright…"

They passed by the two sister's cells, giving each of them a dirty glare. Sasuke went up to Rena's cell and grabbed a nearby bird bone and threw it at her. She yelped and sank back further in the cell.

"Kukuku…she doesn't know that it won't hurt her. Stupid wench."

They left and Rena instantly stopped pretending and made a dive for the bone. She examined it and snapped it in two, knocking on the ceiling again. Kei reached around and felt the bone fragment. She grabbed hold of it and sat down, sucking the marrow from it. She relished the taste of food in her mouth. She lay down and turned on her side, closing her eyes and drawing her clothes closer to her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kei was forced out of her sleep by Kabuto jerking her arm and lifting her up to her feet. He quickly bound her wrists behind her and knocked her out.

"Sasuke, do you have Rena bound?"

"Yeah, ready?"

"Yeah."

They both walked out of the cells and carried both girls under their arms as if they were some kind of baggage.

"They're going to put up a fight, please be prepared."

Sasuke didn't reply, only lay Rena on the floor and make hand seals, then touching the cave wall, it disappearing beneath his touch-genjutsu. He picked her up under his arm and they made their way out of the cave, a grassy terrain with a waterfall beside came into view.

"Now, we wait."

Kabuto tied the two girls and threw them once again on the floor.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"We're almost there, Kakashi-sensei."

Hyuuga Neji told him, his byakugan activated, "but it seems that they're expecting us."

Kakashi nodded as he looked towards his pupils and found them concentrating mainly on their next footing. He knew that they were thinking of more than that, though.

Sasuke was spared for another three years after his infiltration mission in Yamigakure, demolishing the entire hidden village. News had only reached them several months later when a farmer went to barter his goods and found the village tainted red. It was then that Orochimaru desperately needed a new body and had no other choice but to put Sasuke as his new vessel on hold.

His team was given two more years of preparation before Orochimaru were to use another body.

"Don't expect a friendly visit, there's two females bound…they're most likely to be hostages."

"What is their condition?"

"I can't say for sure. All I know is that they're knocked out."

"How far away are we from them?"

"We should be there in about a minute."

Neji told him. Kakashi nodded and then stopped.

"Oi, why did we stop?"

"The hostages have to be kept safe."

"What about Sasuke?"

Naruto questioned again. Kakashi shook his head.

"They are most likely to use the hostages as bait. If that happens, he'll escape and set up his base somewhere else."

"R-right…"

"Sakura, are you ready?"

Kakashi asked his female pupil. She nodded in reply.

"Hai…'

She looked hesitant, but answered positively nonetheless. They stopped when they arrived at the edge of the forest where Sasuke and Kabuto were. They waited several minutes before Kabuto spoke up.

"Get out of there…we already know where you're hiding."

The four of them jumped out of hiding. Naruto held back the urge to go all out and start to attack. Sasuke must have anticipated this and grabbed a fistful of Rena's hair, yanking her head back. He drew his sword and placed it upwards at her throat, threatening noiselessly to slit her neck. Naruto scowled and drew back.

"Sasuke, I see you've sunken low."

Kakashi started the conversation to try and persuade him. Sasuke snorted and began to draw blood from her neck.

"You want useless wenches that are going insane?"

They didn't answer. Neji activated his byakugan, searching the surroundings and then moved towards the girls.

"Their pathways are opened, Kakashi-sensei…they've used jutsus before."

Neji whispered to him.

"So I don't have to worry so much when they're awake then."

He replied.

"What'll it be? Leave us and they live, or try and take me back and I'll have her head in my hands…it's just a slip of the sword…"

He pressed the blade in deeper.

"YAMMERO!"

Naruto yelled, clenching his fist. Neji took a step forwards and stopped, remembering their situation. They didn't want Sasuke to hurt the girls, but they didn't want Sasuke to escape again, either. Sasuke smiled maliciously and looked at them.

"Just a little deeper and I pierce her air tube."

"Teme…let go of her!"

Naruto yelled, crossing his fingers and creating three clones. The clones began rotating their hands over the original and started forming the perfect rasengan. Kabuto crossed his arms and smirked. He knew what Sasuke was about to do. Naruto ran forwards towards Sasuke and craned his arm back. Sasuke let Rena go and held out his sword in front of him. Naruto came close enough for him to use chidori to bounce off his body and try and attack Naruto. The sparks hit, he tried to shrug it off, but faltered a step for a split second. Sasuke raised his sword and brought it down. Neji was the one to interpret the sword using chakra to form over his shoulder. He used gentle fist to hit a pressure point in his forearm, making him drop his sword. Kabuto thought wrong. Sasuke _was_ supposed to use the girl as a shield. What was he doing!?

"Rasengan!"

Naruto yelled, it began tearing at Sasuke's abdomen, Kabuto pushing him out of the way and began to feel the ultimate impact. He pulled back his body a bit and threw down a smoke bomb. Naruto grabbed Rena and Neji grabbed Kei, jumping out of harms way.

The smoke cleared as Sakura gave a gasp of surprise, pointing to a bleeding figure- Sasuke. Kabuto had Sasuke's arm slung around his shoulder, he holding a wound. Naruto smiled in approval for hitting Sasuke.

"This isn't over."

Kabuto's hand gave off a faint green color as he tried to heal Sasuke before he lost too much blood.

"I'm afraid Sasuke's coming back with us this time."

Kakashi had a kunai to Kabuto's neck. He had forgotten about Kakashi. How could he? He should have remembered him, but who knew that he brought a prodigy as well as Naruto who had gained a new jutsu? This was supposed to be a fast exchange. Sasuke has a small, unimportant talk with his former companions, leave the girls and get the hell out of there. Damn that Kakashi…wait…where was Sakura?

Kabuto looked around franticly, trying to locate the pink haired kunoichi. His eyes widened as he felt Sasuke being slipped from his grasp. She was underground, pulling Sasuke down with her. Kabuto was about to struggle, but Kakashi reminded him who had the upper hand by digging the kunai deeper into his neck, his life's blood dribbling over the steel blade.

"Well?"

Kabuto growled and looked down to see Sakura now had Sasuke completely within her grasp, and was looking up at him through the hole, her forest green eyes penetrating through his skull. He suddenly felt weary and the now green eyes changed black. It swirled around in the hole before consuming him into the darkness with her. Her nails dug into his face and began to tear it off. Kabuto knew it was dark in a hole, but somehow, he could see his flesh being thrown aside. Sakura then drove two fingers and began to gorge his eyes out.

Kabuto yelled as he struggled to maintain sanity. Sakura emerged from her hole, smiling in triumph.

"Genjutsu."

She saw that Sasuke was trying to maintain consciousness. The rasengan only touched him, but it was strong enough to do this much damage…how strong was Naruto?

Sakura was sent crashing into a nearby rock, groaning as she began to stand up on two shaky legs. Kakashi saw that Kabuto was replaced by a wooden log and the real one with Sasuke, his arm once again slung around his neck.

"Until next time…"

He muttered, gasping and panting for breath. He threw down another smoke bomb and disappeared. Naruto was about to go after him but was stopped by Neji.

"He's hurt and weak. We'll go looking some other time. We have them to worry about now."

He pointed to Kei and Rena.

"Oi, Sakura, daijoubu?"

He went over to her side, she now sitting next to them.

"Hai, I wasn't thrown too hard. My genjutsu really messed up Kabuto."

She checked over Rena's neck wound that Sasuke gave her.

"She'll be fine."

She muttered to herself once she knew that Sasuke hadn't done too much damage to her neck. She then went over to Kei and exhaled deeply.

"They've been tortured," she announced and continued, "we better bring them back."

She cut the ropes that bound them, Naruto placed Rena on his back and Neji placed Kei on his.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kei was the first to awake. She felt motion under her body and was worried that she was being brought back to Orochimaru. She took a second look at the clothes, and instead of the usual purple that was worn by Sasuke and Kabuto, it was a creamy white. She smelled a faint aroma of wood or tree…a natural smell…his silky hair tickled her face. Silky? Was he human? What kind of man had silky hair!?

"Are you awake yet?"

His voice surprised her. It was calm, smooth, and sounded as if he could answer to every question easily, without a moment's hesitation.

"Yes…who are you?"

"Kakashi-sensei, this one's awake."

He didn't reply to her question just yet.

"We'll set up camp here for tonight. The other one should be waking up any time soon."

He nodded and stopped, letting Kei slide off his back.

"My name is Hyuuga Neji."

"I'm Kaikeo Kei."

She replied, her voice glazed over in awe. She examined him from head to toe, trying not to make him see. His eyes had no pupil, but yet seemed deep.

"Where's my sister?"

Her imminent question after a minute should have been, "where am I?" but she was more worried about her sister…what a strange girl. Neji would usually leave his cousin behind without question.

"She's safe. Naruto has her."

He pointed to the blond.

"What happened?" She asked, "and who are you people?"

Neji sighed. He went through the whole process of the story from beginning to end, no matter how troublesome…he felt quite…attached to this female name Kaikeo Kei.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: Whew, I knew that wasn't much, but working with hunger pangs is kinda bothersome. I'm always hungry. xD Okay, this is the first chapter. I hope you liked it and would very much like some feedback on this story!!! Arigato gozaimasu!!! **THERE WILL BE PAIRINGS FOR THOSE OF YOU WHOM ARE ASKING!!! **


	2. Setting Sun

AN: Here's the second chapter. The first was crap, I know, but it _was_ the beginning after all… thank you to those who took their time to read this story, even though you may not have reviewed. I promise you that this story will be more than 4-5 chapters.

Setting Sun

"So…we're free…"

Rena shook with excitement as Naruto told her the story. Kei and Neji went to collect firewood for the bonfire, leaving Sakura and Kakashi to prepare camp and Naruto and Rena to catch fish for supper. She stopped catching fish for a moment and looked at Naruto disbelievingly.

"Uh huh."

He replied, waiting for the fish to swim around his ankles. The shimmering scales ventured closer and closer, Naruto's smile widened as his hands dived down and caught the slippery amphibian. Rena felt her face split in two as she glanced downwards into the shallow water.

"So…where do you come from?"

"Hmm….uhm….you have to ask Kei; I don't remember. I was too young to remember."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Neji stared in amazement as Kei's beauty paralyzed both his mouth and brain. Her movements hypnotized him as they were accomplished with grace.

"Neji-kun…how come you have hollow eyes…?"

"They're not hollow. It's a kekkei genkai that allows me to see at a 360 degree angle."

He didn't mention his weakness incase she were an enemy.

"They look like pearls."

She told him, bending over to pick up a stick. The ragged dress barely covered her knees, making the night's wind chill her a bit. It didn't bother her much; she was much colder with Orochimaru. Now that she thought about it, she couldn't communicate with her sister much. In fact, today would have been the only day in over 7 months that she had seen Rena. The cell she was in didn't exactly have bars; rather, it was cement walls created to be sound proof.

Neji didn't answer. He began to read her body language. He saw that she has weak ankles, but strong wrists that were formed specifically for projectile throwing. Her aquamarine eyes told a sad tale that solidified in ice, always bearing the same sad tale. Her long, raven hair with a single streak of red was slightly bent near her neck, suggesting that she wore it up for a long time during some period in her life.

"What village are you from?"

She asked Neji, unable to recognize his headband.

"Konohagakure no saito."

"How far away is that?"

"We're setting up camp for the night; we should arrive there in about half a day's travel if we start early tomorrow morning."

"I see."

"Where are you from?"

He asked the same question. She scrunched up her face in thought.

"Kurigakure no saito…? Yeah, I'm pretty sure from there. I don't remember much, but I remember a hell of a lot more than Rena."

She giggled.

"But she was too young to remember, so I don't blame her. Anyways…thanks for saving us."

Neji didn't reply. His tongue was frozen as he was lost, once again, in her beauty.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rena tried as discreetly as possible to eat her food without shoveling it in all at once. She didn't care that it was still sizzling hot. It was more than a little bit of marrow that was left over from the bone the other day.

"Naruto-kun, I know that you didn't come to save us from Orochimaru. Why did you bother coming?"

She looked over to him and saw his face fall.

"It's Sasuke-teme…isn't it?"

Naruto snorted, but nodded anyways.

"He's not going back, Naruto-kun. He never intended to in the first place."

"I know that! I made a promise and I will keep it!"

He yelled back to her, expecting her to flinch at the sound of his harshness, but she did not.

"I'm sorry that you're this disappointed…but I thank you for helping us anyways."

She looked down and finished off her fish and started snapping the bones in half.

"What are you doing?"

"Marrow."

She simply replied. Naruto made a disgusted face.

"Just have another fish."

She blinked a few times before shrugging and then looking inside the bone to find hardly any marrow inside.

"Huh…there's none…"

Naruto snorted and handed her another fish.

"Here."

She smiled gratefully and took it, sinking her teeth into the flesh.

Drifting….drifting…that's all that Rena's mind was doing. She looked over at Neji whom tried to take quick glances towards Kei. Rena let out a feigned smile, happy for her sister but sad that she was not liked by Naruto at the moment because of him being disappointed.

"Rena-chan, doushite?"

"Huh!? Oh, it's nothing! I'm letting my mind wander!"

She replied hastily to Naruto, letting another smile wash over her. She then looked into the fire.

"Sasuke-teme isn't going back, Naruto-san."

She repeated herself, drawing her knees close to her chest.

"He's going to force you to break that promise, Naruto-san…it's not going to be your fault, though. Orochimaru won't give him up so easily to you."

Naruto growled and clenched his stick.

"I'm not trying to make you mad, I too, had a promise broken…I know what it's like…"

She whispered to him. His face softened.

"A promise…? By who?"

"Orochimaru."

She replied, saddened.

"Maa, there's nothing we can do about it. It was about 3 years ago."

She smiled and raised her chin from her knees.

"What happened? What was his promise?"

He began to growl. She let her mind wander once again.

"Tell me."

"I'm tired…"

She replied, looking up at Naruto with pleading eyes. Naruto's eyes became less infuriated and turned back to the fire, watching the flames dance.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Neji watched Kei sleep for awhile. Her breathing was much more peaceful than it was when she was unconscious.

"Naruto, there's nothing more we can do than bring these girls back. Sasuke has to wait until we get them home. We have to start all over by scratch if we want to find Orochimaru's hideout. There's a high possibility that he moved his base somewhere else."

Neji told Naruto, he staring ahead into the bushes. It wasn't yet dark outside, but still, Kei and Rena slept.

"They're tired from what's been happening to them."

He added, trying not to sound too concerned even though he was. Rena stirred somewhat and turned on her side, opening her emerald eyes to stare into the fire.

"I know we've been nothing but trouble for you guys…I'm sorry we got in the way of you taking back Sasuke."

She told them, her hand rested near her face. She pushed herself upwards and looked at them, then bowed.

"I would like to ask a favor from you…"

"What is it?"

Neji asked her, Naruto only raising his eyebrow in wonder.

"We were trained by Orochimaru to become shinobi…let us help you in getting Sasuke back. We have many advantages…I'm talking about Kei-nee-chan as well…"

"It's not your problem. It's ours."

"Let us help you. You need all the help you can get and Sasuke won't come without a fight. Even if you somehow managed to get him here, how would you keep him confined? He'll run away and-"

"Shut up!"

Naruto yelled, twisting his neck around to see her.

"Calm down, Naruto. She just wants to help."

"I don't care! She-"

"Maybe if you grew up a bit and thought a little more on what would happen you'll understand! Maybe you'll understand Sasuke and how Orochimaru brainwashed him! It's not trickery; he knows when to take advantage of a person!"

She yelled now, Kakashi and Sakura focusing their attention to her now.

"I'm sorry for offering help! I'll go ask whoever is in charge! I know when I'm not wanted but I also know when I'm needed!"

She breathed heavily as she spoke, trying not to get too mad but that already being too late. She stood up and bowed.

"Where are you going?"

Sakura asked her.

"I'll be back later. I don't want to get mad with the people I owe my life to."

She replied in a low, threatening voice.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rena stared off in a distance. No matter how much she wanted to cry, the tears wouldn't come. Orochimaru had taught her otherwise… now that she thought about it, it was a useless thing to have…tears… they served no purpose in her life other than a sign of weakness.

"Rena…"

She turned her head to see Sakura making her way next to her.

"Naruto's only mad because of Sasuke-kun."

"How can you still honor even the mention of his name let alone the mention of Sasuke himself? He's a monster! He only got to live a little longer because of some fluke!"

She snapped back to her. Sakura averted her gaze downwards.

"I know…I just do…I love him, Rena-chan…"

Rena brought her knees close to her chest.

"Sorry… I just get mad whenever I think about him and Orochimaru…I was the one that Orochimaru favored with my sister…as soon as he came in the picture, he delivered us to Kabuto and then trained as lowly assassins…"

Sakura didn't know what to answer. There were many factors holding her against replying, but one thing was for sure…she trusted Orochimaru dearly.

"Why did you go with Orochimaru? Did he abduct you?"

She shook her head.

"No."

She looked at Sakura and then down the edge of the cliff.

"Do you think that we won't be accepted in Konoha?"

She asked the pink-haired kunoichi.

"Of course!"

"And what about being a shinobi?"

"That's another thing…I'm not sure about that. It all depends if Tsunade-sama is being merciful today."

She smiled uneasily.

"I have information and everything about Orochimaru and Sasuke! I even know a little about Akatsuki!"

She tried to defend her position.

"Kei is better than me at being a seducer, though."

"Seducer?"

"Hai! We were trained as geisha as well! I hate seducing the guards, but Kei-nee-chan is better at the intellectual men."

"Geisha…? Who'd teach you that?"

"Kabuto hired one and she taught us, then he killed her. Of course, then we were sent to help out Sasuke on the infiltration on Yamigakure village, we were to seduce the Lord and guards in the main keep."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I know that you don't trust me nor Kei now. I even know that Neji-san is looking at my sister."

She giggled. Sakura smiled and let her legs dangle off the cliff.

"Kei and I can do all sorts of things…I can't see why we can't be shinobis. We don't even use the same technique as Orochimaru!"

She exclaimed, as if being stripped of a kunoichi title was the worst thing to happen to her in the world. Sakura nodded in acknowledgement of her statement. Rena felt a breeze pass behind her. She turned her head and saw Naruto, Kei and Neji walking towards her and Sakura, joining her on the edge of the cliff.

"What happened to Kakashi-sensei?"

Sakura asked.

"He stayed behind to watch over the camp."

Naruto explained. Kei sat next to her sister and laid her head on her shoulder.

"Stop stalking me…"

Rena joked around, pushing her head off her shoulder.

"Fine then."

She sat next to Neji and smiled warmly towards him.

"Hmm…now that I look at you…you seem pretty cool…"

She went up closer to his face and stared at him in his eyes. Neji didn't move or blush. He showed no emotion as usual, but felt that she was boring a hole through the impenetrable Hyuuga soul that tightly held in his emotions.

Naruto stood next to Sakura for a little emotional protection in case Rena was to flare out hurtful words like before.

"Gomen nasai, Naruto-kun."

Rena told him. He seemed to lighten a bit but was still weary before taking a seat next to Sakura instead of the new girl.

"Naruto…"

Sakura nudged him in the ribs.

"What!?"

He questioned rather loudly. She sent him a glare of daggers until he sighed.

"Yeah, yeah…me too…I guess…"

"Naruto!"

"WHAT!?"

He asked again, Sakura raising her voice.

"He's an idiot but my teammate."

She smiled sheepishly.

"I think that's the closest that I'll get to an apology."

Rena retorted, smiling sheepishly herself. Her smile washed out as she stared past the sea into the dulling sky and into the discolored sun turning an orange color instead of a bright yellow…like Naruto's hair… the rest of the team turned their heads to see what she was looking at and all fell silent. Even Kei's flirting with Neji stopped somewhat to look at the sun.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: Woot! Another chapter with the Kaikeo sisters!!! Hope ya liked it! I already have another idea for a chapter…The Wonders of Icha Icha Paradise and Kei!!! xD maybe an idea for the future chapters of Kei and her curious habits?


	3. greetings and Memories

reAN: Yes, I need a small break from my other story. It's kinda hard to write the next parts. I'm debating whether or not I should kill Yondaime since people liked him a little more than I thought. Give Naruto his father or finish him off….hmm…I should put up a vote…maybe not…I know what people are gonna say anyways. Give him his father. xD Anywho, on with this story that is much easier to type!!!

Greetings and Memories

Kei watched the scenery go by her quickly. What was Konoha like? Were there many people? Maybe just a tiny village. No, Konoha has strong shinobi. Her proof was the team that saved her. Then it had to be a large village! She could get lost inside!

"Neji-kun, how many people are going to be there?"

Kei asked, nervous. Neji averted his gaze towards her and then back up.

"There's a lot. A census should be arriving to the Hokage very soon for an exact estimate."

"What happens inside the village? Are there people like Orochimaru?"

"No."

She smiled, suddenly feeling relieved.

"So, will you stay with me so I won't get lost in Konoha?"

Neji didn't answer. He wanted to, but his pride was worth more than a sexy wo—no. He couldn't think like that. He would never allow himself to think like that. Even though her thighs were pale from months without light but lips still as deep and red as blood itself, he couldn't think about her.

"Neji-kun…."

She cooed his name, wanting an answer.

"It is up for the Godaime-sama to decide."

He replied, somewhat regretting it.

"What is this Hokage like?"

Rena asked, interested.

"Sakura-san said that she hoped that she was being' merciful…' what did she mean?"

"She's hot tempered and easily angered. Overall, she's a good woman."

Sakura replied, smiling sheepishly.

"We should arrive there in about five minutes. Sorry we can't make you a little more suitable in front of Tsunade-sama."

She added, rather sadly. Kei and Rena laughed loudly.

"Don't worry about it! We stink and know it!"

Rena answered.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ah, Sakura, Naruto,"

Shikamaru greeted his friends.

"Where's Sasuke?"

They shook their heads.

"I see. Who are these girls?"

"Kaikeo Kei."

"Kaikeo Rena."

They bowed to him. Shikamaru forced a smile, knowing what mood Tsunade was in.

"Mendosuke…"

He sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"Tsunade-sama is waiting for your report."

"Hai. Let's go."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Let me go break the ice to her…"

Sakura told them as she entered the office, closing the door behind her.

"Good luck…"

Naruto whispered to the bubble-gum pink haired girl.

Several minutes passed before Sakura poked her head out of the door, motioning for them to come in.

Tsunade was leaning on the desk, her fingers interlaced under her chin, eyes closed.

"Kaikeo Kei and Rena…you've been with Orochimaru for so long out of free will…what did he do…?"

Rena looked towards her sister Kei and then found interest in her grimy toes.

"It's my fault…"

"No, I-"

"Neji, Kakashi, Sakura, you are dismissed, it seems that my answers will come from this girl. Naruto, you stay here and brief me on the mission. Kei, you are to go with Neji and Sakura is to do a full check up. No use in having the two of you here."

"Tsunade-sama is distressed…please listen to her…"

Sakura explained to them in a hushed whisper.

"Kei, I expect to see you later. Rena seems to have the answers to my questions and I don't need her to look for a second opinion from you. If I ask you to leave the room even for an hour, you might as well spend an hour looking for decent clothes or having a medical examination."

"Hai…Hokage-sama…"

She waved bye to her sister, whom only raised a hesitant hand before letting it drop.

They left the room. Naruto crossed his arms.

"It's my fault that we were with Orochimaru…"

"What happened?"

Rena didn't want to answer.

"I asked you what happened. I'm not in a good mood today, Rena."

Still no answer came from her lips.

"Rena!"

"He promised me! He found me one begging for money on the side of a store. The manager just sent me away. He came up to me and put so much money in my cup that I actually looked up to see who it was. Usually Kei told me to keep my head down. He was smiling at me. His face seemed welcoming to me. I asked him for his name and he told me. I thanked him. He asked me where my parents were and I told them that they died and no one wanted to take Kei or me in. It was a mistake to mention Kei because a bigger smile crossed his face. Anyways, he brought me to a store and bought two blankets and food for us. He told me that he wanted to meet Kei, so I brought him to our hideout…"

_**-Flashback-**_

"_Kei-nee-chan! Look what Orochimaru-sama gave us!"_

_Kei looked up to the serpent like man and then to Rena._

"_I told you to only accept money, Rena."_

_She looked up at Orochimaru._

"_Thank you, but we can take care of ourselves now."_

"_I didn't just come to see you, I want to ask you something. Are you happy here?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I mean, do you want to come with me? You can have real clothes and proper food. I can promise you everything and you can have anything. All you have to do is train to be a ninja and help me."_

"_Help you do what?"_

"_I do not like bad people. There are many bad people here, if you cannot see. Look around you. Who wants children in their busy lives? I can give you so many things! You look like a modest young girl, so I know you won't take anything for free."_

_The words 'modest' puzzled the girls. _

"_Think of your sister. You will die on the streets before spring…I don't want to see that happen. Maybe I can make something in your life worth while"_

_He kneeled next to the girls and embraced them gently but firmly._

"_I don't want to see young children die…you can do much more in your life if you live…don't throw away your lives. Would your parents want that?"_

"_N-no…"_

_Rena began to cry thick pearly tears. She didn't know why, but she was. She hugged Orochimaru back and began sobbing in his shoulder. He began caressing her hair in a soothing way._

"_Don't cry…here, let me wipe your tears, okay?"_

_He took his sleeve and dabbed her face until it was dry. Everything was perfect. Kei would feel sorry for Rena and the only thing that Rena wanted was to live and love._

"_Please consider it…I have no children…my friend, Kabuto, is the only one who is in my life now. I would train you like I would train my own…I'll come back tomorrow for you."_

_He began to stand up, only for Rena to cling onto his leg._

"_Be a good girl for your sister now, okay, Rena-chan?"_

_She began to cry harder._

"_Don't leave us, Orochimaru-sama! I want to go with you!"_

"_I want you to decide with you sister, Rena. I can't take only you. What will happen to Kei-chan?"_

_She bit her lip and nodded, looking back to her sister who seemed to like him but hate him at the same time. A bittersweet feeling. _

"_Kei-nee-chan…onigai…all we have to do is train to be ninjas!"_

"_I…okay…"_

"_See! I'm gonna protect Orochimaru-sama!"_

_**-End-**_

"We stayed with him for many years and got to see him change body every third year. I trusted him so much…I wanted to be his next vessel."

"Nani!?"

"My repayment to him for saving us. I found it an honor to keep my savior alive. So as soon as I came to a decent age where I learned everything he had to teach me, I got ready to fight against the others…even Kei if I had to."

"And…?"

"He promised that I'd be his next host. He promised me! He left one day and came back pleased. He even delayed having a new host for some reason. When I asked him why, he…"

She turned her eyes down, holding her arms outwards, signaling for them to look at her scars.

"…and along skipped the power hungry Sasuke. We were thrown away. Kei never wanted to go with him. She even tried to run away a few times because she loved seeing the outside world, but we could never go. We went back to our village and destroyed it a few days later with _Sasuke's_help. I wanted to prove to Orochimaru that I was still useful to him. He didn't want to hear any of it. When he finally held the contest to see who would be his next host, I stood up and went inside the ring. The only person that was contending was Sasuke."

She tried to hold in useless tears.

"I saw that in his eyes, he wasn't messing around. We fought and he put up a good fight. I was about to kill him but he pulls out this stupid chidori and leaves me to die in the ring. Kei and Kabuto had to come and save me. Orochimaru was smiling, but not towards me, to Sasuke. I found out later that he was hiding in the shadows because he already received a new body. That's when we started to pretend to go insane. Well, we're here now after a few years."

She heaved a heavy sigh.

"Are you stupid?"

"Naruto!"  
Tsunade began, standing up.

"Have you ever been with Orochimaru?! He takes you in your weakest moment and shows you light! Do you think I knew what he was up to? I was not very old!"

Her heart tugged.

"Naruto, you're in charge of taking care of Rena until I know what to do with them."

"What!? Why!?"

"I said so is why."

"Ah! Hokage-sama! I have a question!"

"What is it?"

"Well…Kei and I…we're shinobi! What can we do around Konoha?"

"Who says that you're gonna stay!?"

Naruto questioned Rena loudly. She gave Tsunade a determined look.

"I see…you were with Orochimaru for a long time…putting you genin would seem like a low level and jounin too high. I guess you're Chunin."

"J-just like that? No test?"

"I want to trust you, and the only way I can do that is by placing you with the shinobi I trust. I can make you and Kei take separate exams in different kinds of mock battles to test your strengths. Of course, I wouldn't put you out in the field right away."

"But we're allowed to become shinobi here, right?"

"It all depends. We will see what happens. Nothing will happen, though, until I get to speak to the higher ups and put you under serious surveillance."

She nodded, looking down.

"I will do anything you wish…I'm very sorry for getting in your way of retaking your shinobi."

She bowed, feeling more tears come to her eyes when thinking back about Orochimaru.

"I'll be waiting outside for you, Naruto-kun…"

"Matte."

Rena looked up to the beautiful fifty year old.

"You can stop apologizing."

"I'm not-"

"You have information about Orochimaru, do you not?"

"Yes, Kei as well."

She didn't want to talk to them anymore. She knew that she was going to cry.

"Alright. Please wait outside."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"You will receive further information through Kei."

"Hai…Hokage-sama."

She bowed again, leaving.

"Oi, Tsunade-no-baa-san, you're going to let her become a ninja? That's just way too dangerous!"  
"Naruto, when you are in charge, you do whatever you want. But I'm in charge now, so can it and tell me your report."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kei hung onto Neji's arm, half scared, half amazed. There were so many things in Konoha that she didn't know if she could remember anything!"

"Neji-kun, where are we going?"

"I have my orders. I have to collect a few things and make sure that you eat."

Kei's eyes lit up at the mention of food. She tried not to show it too much, but she wanted to eat.

"First of all, we need to get you changed. Your…overly large shirt barely covers you up."

She looked down and blushed.

"Then don't look. I have no money to buy any clothes."

Neji sighed. Now he'd have to pay for female clothes with money out of his own pocket.

"I'm sorry, Neji…"

She sighed.

"I didn't know that I was embarrassing you…"

No! She was sexy like that! He felt like a real man when Kei was walking beside him like that.

"This is my home."

Now he had to explain to his father what a half naked girl was doing with him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: Dun dun dun! Poor Neji…He's all hot over Kei and Naruto wants to kill Rena for interfering with Sasuke. This was a fun chapter that I did in two days. Crying out usually takes 4-5 days. So I told you, this was a break for me.


	4. Meet the Parents

AN: Sorry it's taking so long to update, but I had to finish my other story Crying Out and is now completed. –Claps- So, this will be the follow up. I'm sorry again for you people who are reading Neji the Dancing Ballerina, but I want to continue that with my sexy Spunch friend. xD

Meet the Parents

Neji tried as discreetly as possible to pass through the hallways as if nothing was wrong, holding his head up high, but that couldn't happen. Oh no, daddy dear had to come along. His eyes narrowed as he eyed Kei.

"Neji, may I speak to you in private, please?"

He almost sighed, but didn't. He turned to Kei.

"Stay here, and whatever you do, don't move no matter what."

"Hai, Neji-kun!"

She smiled brightly and stood as still as she could, but as soon as Neji left her company, she began to tremble in fear. She was alone in a household where she felt a strange aura of melancholy and itchiness to be standing in the middle of the hallway. Rena was usually the one to be beside her and hold her hand, but not this time. She spotted a child around the age of ten. Her eyes were the same as Neji's but somehow held more curiosity.

"Konichiwa."

Kei bowed to her.

"Who are you…?"

"Watashi-wa Kaikeo Keid desu ka."

"Hyuuga Hanabi."

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Uh huh…have you seen Hinata?"

"I'm sorry, I only came here…"

"Oh, okay."

She walked past her. There was another Hyuuga child….who was Hinata, though?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Neji, what is that girl doing here?"

"It is part of my mission….we couldn't retrieve Sasuke, but she and her sister were being held hostage. I'm following Godaime-sama's orders…"

He held his forehead.

"Did anyone see you coming here…?"

Neji nodded, suddenly feeling very sheepish.

"Ask Hinata if she has any spare clothes for the meantime…Neji, this could turn out bad for us, what would people think? They'll think she's a prostitute!"

Neji's face started to turn red. He had the sudden urge to defend her, but held it back.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

Hazashi held his forehead and groaned. The whole Hyuuga pride and honor now rest with a half naked girl standing outside the door. Neji bowed and left.

"Kei,"

"Neji-kun! You left for a long time."

"We have to get you clothes."

"I'm sorry. I must look like a slob."

The urge of sighing was held back when he approached Hinata's door, knocking twice.

"Neji-nii-san…nande?"

"Kei needs clothes. Do you have any of your old ones to give her?"

"Ah! Yes! Come with me!"

"No, just give them to me. She needs to wash up."

Kei blushed and tensed up her back, feeling embarrassed that she wasn't told directly at, but that she stank.

"Hai, Neji-nii-san."

She went to reach for a box in her closet and pulled out some clothes, unfolding them and looking at them to see if they would fit Kei.

"I'm sorry…they're a little too big for you."

She bowed.

"It's okay. I have to take her shopping later, anyways."

Hinata nodded and closed her door, smiling timidly towards Kei.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kei walked with poise and grace as her now silky hair flowed out behind her as she walked silently, her hair slightly bent still near her neck. This still confused Neji. Why would she have her hair like that if she didn't have it up? Her clothes hung loosely around her, but they were still holding. A white long-sleeved shirt with white pants and violet sash to keep her clothes up was all tied together with simple sandals.

"Kei, we're here."

They stopped in front of a clothing store.

"Neji-kun…this is too expensive…am I not to be a ninja here?"

She looked at the models, seeing that they would have cost a lot. Neji almost slapped his forehead. What was he thinking? She was going to be a kunoichi in Konoha, so why get her clothes that can get torn?

"Yes, excuse me. It slipped my mind."

She giggled with a hand in front of her mouth.

"Neji-san forgot."

He gave her a weird stare, both eyebrows raised in confusion. Now her hair was starting to freak him out. He wanted to know why such beautiful hair was damaged to look that way!

"May I ask you a question?"

"Of course!"

He swallowed his Hyuuga pride, asking away.

"Your hair…it's curved near your neck. May I ask why?"

"Oooh! You haven't heard! I used to train as a geisha! So my hair was up for long periods of times using wax!"

She stated happily as they moved on to the ninja shop. No wonder she was such a flirt and good at it too!

"Neji, can I ask you a question now?"

He looked down at her, her head leaning against his shoulder.

"What is it?"

She was silent for sometime; like she just wanted to hear his voice.

"It's been a long time since I've seen people…what will they say about me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know, I still stink and stuff, but because I'm weird. I eat marrow and am skinny compared to a lot of people. Will they think I'm weird?"

Neji held back the urge to laugh. She was weird even without those traits.

"You're interesting."

"You must have a lot of pride on the line if you're being seen with me. I'm sorry if I do anything wrong…"

In truth, she wasn't. She was being herself as best as she could. There was even more of her that maybe she was afraid to show because she was 'programmed' into thinking that everything else she was could and perhaps was wrong in the eyes of the snake sannin, but in Neji's eyes, she was just….Kei.

"Don't worry about it."

She smiled absentmindedly.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Neji-kun!"

She hugged him tightly, secretly inhaling his scent of perfection. She unlatched herself from the almost blushing Hyuuga, smiling. Neji turned his head every way to try and distract her and even himself from the predicament.

"Do you like dango?"

"What's dango…?"

She asked him, slightly confused. Neji wished he could have smiled at her sweet, almost innocent face of curiosity, but knew he couldn't. He walked over to a stand and ordered a stick of dango, Kei watching in fascination at the weird colors.

"How come it looks like that…are we supposed to eat it!?"

She asked in alarm. Neji nodded.

"It's sweet. Much too sweet for me, though."

She took it from his hand, showing a bit of her wrist to him and grazing his hand as she took it. The white-eyed Hyuuga felt a bulge in his throat, quickly swallowing it back. She took a bit and smiled widely.

"This is amazing!"

Neji smiled in triumph.

"Neji-kun, thank you so much!"

His ego purred like a cat as it was being pet by the exotic beauty.

They wandered over to the ninja shop, Kei being captivated by the enormous size of the shop.

"Pick out what you want. I'll get you the gear you'll need."

She nodded hesitantly, going over to the rack.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kei wore a small, black skirt with netted leggings and a forest green top, cutting down over her cleavage with another netted shirt under that, battle wraps going around her wrists and thighs was combined with black sandals and ninja equipment that Neji then gave her. She walked over to shelf and pulled out two hair chopsticks, pulling one apart to see a hidden needle in it that could later on be used to poison.

"This is something I used to have."

Neji opened his wallet, this time, really sighing. He spent so much already…

"Go ahead…"

"I didn't say I wanted them!"

He took them from her and paid for them, giving them back to the stunned Kei.

"Thanks, Neji-san…"

Kei blushed, putting up her hair already. She hugged Neji tightly, hearing people whistle and whisper about the prodigy finally getting a girlfriend. He 'ahemed' to make her pull away, but she stayed.

"Kei, everyone is watching us."

"Oh, I'm sorry, O Great One."

She giggled.

"Fun time's over. Tsunade-sama must want to see me now?"

"Hai. I have to get you a doctor appointment first."

Finding something interesting with her feet, she tried not to squirm.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Come on! Let's go!"

She tugged at his arm.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I know it's my fault."

Rena told Naruto as he walked out of the office. Her chin rested in between her knees that were held up close to her chest. She looked up to Naruto and eventually stood. He swallowed his pride and smiled.

"Maa, maa…no use now. You're here with your sister so that's all that matters. Sasuke still has some time left. We could try again tomorrow."

"I'll come and help. Please let me help you."

Naruto sighed and ran his hand through his hair, looking down. Inside, he wanted to punch her so badly.

"Look, it's like this. It's not your problem!"

"It's my problem because I'm with you now!"

She saw him start to walk off without her. She made quick hand seals, the ground around him instantly froze around his ankle with his other foot in the air, making him almost fall over.

"OI!"

"It won't break whatever you do. It's chakra infused."

"OI! TSUNADE- NO-BAA-SAN! SEE WHAT SHE'S DOING!?"

Tsunade's smile was that of the Cheshire cat as she leaned out her window, watching it all.

"Oi, Rena, glad to see a headstrong kunoichi in my village."

"Don't _PRAISE _her!"

Naruto yelled, waving his arms furiously in the air. She smiled slightly, looking back to Naruto.

"Let me go with you or I'll keep you there."

Tsunade laughed. She knew that Rena meant no harm. She or her sister wasn't in the Bingo Book so they couldn't be that dangerous…could they? After all, if they killed everyone in a village, no one could report to anyone about these females so they could ever even be registered in the Bingo Book. Her eyebrows furrowed at this.

"Shizune,"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama?"

"I want two ANBU on each of the girls and a hunter ninja for each of them as well."

"Why this all of a sudden?"

"I still can't trust them for the safety of the village."

"I understand."

"What Rena just did is a jutsu that ANBU use to stop enemies in their tracks. These are girls who defiantly have some type of doujutsu. We can't risk everything because of anyone going soft."

Shizune giggled. Tsunade meant herself.

"I mean it! Let me go!"

"Let me go with you!"

"No!"

"I can stay here all day!"

"We'll see about that."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rena's eyes widened as she saw her sister in her new clothes.

"Kei-nee-chan…sugoi…"

"Neji-kun even treated me to something yummy called…dingo…?"

"It's dango."

Naruto made some kissing noises towards Neji, who coughed to excuse him.

"What's up with Naruto-kun?"

"Oh…I want to go with him on his next mission but he doesn't want. So, I might day here for a few days depending on his stamina. Don't worry about it, though. Tsunade-sama has already seen me use the kuri jutsu."

She reassured her sister. She nodded.

"Hey, you've got those again!"

Rena pointed to her chopsticks.

"Yep. I bet they even have your neko-tes if you looked hard enough."

She nodded and waved to her sister as she went in to talk to Tsunade. Naruto looked at Neji with a helpful plea, only to have him walk—no—strut off with Kei.

"So…ah…Rena-_chan_, what are the odds of you letting me go…?"

"You going to let me go with you?"

"Never!"

"Remember, I can leave and come back and you'll still be here. But since Tsunade-sama wants me to stay with you, I'll have to do just that."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Let's make a bet, Shizune!"

Instantly, the medic nin grew flustered.

"On what!?"

"I bet that Naruto won't let her go with him!"

"Ah, d-demo…Rena looks like she won't give up either…"

"Do you have doubts in Naruto!?"

"N-no! I bet Naruto'll win this!"

"Then I bet Rena will!"

"Tsunade-sama, that's no fair!"

The elder women grinned, turning her head outside to watch the children play. Someone knocked on the door, ending her fun.

"Godaime-sama, we're here."

Kei and Neji bowed, approaching the abnormally large-breasted woman.

"Good. Explain to me now what's been going on."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: There, we have another chapter. I plan on making two more stories of a Yondaime and Naruto fic. One is the sequel and another one that is entirely different from my other story because there's two sides to everything.

Hope you liked this chapter! Didn't take me a long time to write this, but it was fun!


	5. Understanding

AN: Sorry about taking so long. I've been updating my new story sequel. It's called Winds Of Hope.

Understanding

Naruto tried to sit still as long as possible, but he was getting hungry.

"Rena…"

"You're gonna let me go?"

Naruto grumbled and sighed, looking at the clouds. Five hours had already passed and going into nightfall. Naruto's stomach growled.

"Hungry?"

"Not even a little bit!"

Rena giggled, sitting down.

"You know, you're kinda fun to hang around with."

"You're not fun to hang around with."

"Then you're just going to have to get use to me."

"How about no?"

"How about I make a chair of ice and sit you down so your butt will freeze?"

Naruto imagined himself in the situation and grumbled to himself.

"I can go forever without sleep or food!"

Rena smiled sadly. She could do that too, but it always hurt her stomach.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"It's getting darker, I bet you're cold."

Rena's teeth began chattering not too long ago. Her clothes still tattered and old made the wind seem even colder and more cruel than usual.

"Not as cold as in Orochimaru's cell."

She went in squatting position and held her knees, bringing her bare feet closer to her chest. Naruto felt somewhat bad for her, but he didn't and would not bring her to help him. There was no way in hell that she would go.

"Put your other foot on the ground and not in the air."

He gave her a weird stare and unconsciously obeyed, she freezing that foot and unfreezing the other one.

"Can't let you get frostbite now."

She smiled toothily.

"What's it to you?"

"Well, you saved me, right?"

He mumbled to himself and began to pout. Rena began laughing.

"I wonder what Kei's doing…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**-Flashback-**_

_There was a long pause in the air as Kei stood at attention, Neji a few paces behind her, Tsunade with her fingers interlaced with each other, eyes closed/_

"_Well…?"_

"_Uh…"_

"_How skilled are you?"  
"What do you want to know?"  
"Level of jutsus, kinjutsus, doujutsus, kekkei genkai, everything that you have."_

"_We do not have anything in common with Orochimaru. We use ice and water based jutsus. We have no kekkei genkai or doujutsus that we know of or were told. We were told nothing by Orochimaru. Only sent on missions and honing our skill. Rena began to excel further than me at one point in time until I just gave up testing how good she is. I don't know, maybe I'm better than her now. But it doesn't matter. We know many kinjutsus dangerous to our health and others. Almost fifteen in fact."_

_Kei bowed, outstretching her neck to Tsunade._

"_Kill me for that reason, I don't mind."_

"_Continue your story."_

"_Hai. Immediately, we were sent to work. A year after strenuous training, we finally managed to destroy our village. Nothing good came out of it. We were destroyed ourselves for sometime. Somehow, Orochimaru made the pain go away with a jutsu. We felt alive and bloodthirsty for a good solid year: the year that we were being taught the art of a geisha. We killed our aneko and then went on assassination missions, killing powerful overlords. We are still in our prime, it will work for another few years."_

"_How exactly did they manage to keep you for so long?"_

"_No, Rena kept us there. She wanted an idol without having to always turn to her sister. She needed something more. Orochimaru and Kabuto gave her that. At night, every so often, Kabuto would sneak some treats to her and treat her like a little sister. I think he only did that under orders to keep us there even longer because I was speaking with Rena during that week about leaving Orochimaru."_

"_And how come you haven't mastered any of Orochimaru's jutsus?"  
"We could never get the hang of them. Some way or other, water snakes would form instead of solid snakes. But the water snakes would be able to penetrate iron. This actually pleased him."_

"_Why couldn't you use that to escape?"_

"_It wouldn't be of any use if we couldn't escape from the layer."_

_She replied quickly. Tsunade closed her eyes in thought.  
"Have you thought about consequences about coming to a village with a history like that?"_

"_Yes. I have."  
"And what are they?"_

"_Jail. Torture. Death. Anything you can throw at us. Even going as far as placing a fuuinjutsu on us."  
"Correct. Do you know what I will do?"_

"_No…"_

"_Surveillance 24/7. You are to stay with Hyuuga Neji and Rena Uzumaki Naruto. I'm sure you'll be able to cope with them. Naruto hating Rena so much will be able to tattle tail on everything and anything Rena does and Neji has his Hyuuga pride to uphold."  
"Hai, Hokage-sama."_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"OI! Are you going to daydream all night?!"  
Naruto shouted to Rena as she snapped back into reality.

"Oh, sorry. Yeah, what were you saying?"

Naruto growled to himself.

"I was saying how much you were a pain in the ass for doing this to me!"

"It's simple, then! Just let me go with you! How hard is that!?"

"I said-"

Rena began to walk up towards him, a small smile on her face.

"Please…Naruto-san…?"

She wrapped a finger under his chin, sticking out her lower lip slightly, placing a hand on his thigh. Naruto felt cold chills run up his spine, he shaking it off.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

"Hmmm…it usually works with Kei-nee-chan…maybe I'm no good at it after all…"

Rena laughed to herself. Naruto felt light headed. That stupid Rena touched him and….and…she…

"YOU TRIED TO SEDUCE ME!"

Naruto pointed a finger accusingly towards the raven haired girl. She felt her cheeks flush and instantly covered his mouth.

"Don't tell the world! Take me with you and I'll never ever do it again!"

Naruto felt her warm hand but cold fingers encircle his lower half of his face. Secretly, he began to like the way she was freely touching him without hitting him yet…besides the whole frozen foot thing…

Reluctantly, Naruto gulped and nodded his head. Rena jumped with joy.

"Yay! Arigato Naruto-kun!"

She pulled him into a tight embrace. He felt his throat tighten.

"Get away from me!"

A hand pushed her away, making her fall to the ground.

"Don't need to be so mean about it…"

She growled, looking straight into his eyes. She defrosted his foot, making Naruto jump up and dash towards the office. He opened the door and yelled, Tsunade waking from her sleep.

"SHE TRIED TO SEDUCE ME!"  
"And apparently…it worked…Naruto; get some sleep before I hit you…"  
Tsunade groaned out the words, barely able to life her head from her desk.

"N-NO! I-It….NO!"

He stomped his foot, Rena giggled behind him. Naruto threw her a dirty stare, striding past her.

"Oh, Naruto…don't forget, she's staying with you."  
"NANI!? NO WAY IN HELL IS SHE STAYING WITH ME!"  
"Hell can be made for you and she'll still be by your side. Get moving before I wake up…"

Naruto saw her beginning to stand, chakra flaring. He gulped. He preferred to keep his body in tact than lose his pride.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So…this is your place…it's pretty cool!"

"Whatever. You sleep there."

He threw a cover and bed sheets to her, she catching them ungracefully while a pillow to her face knocked her to the ground.

"Good night."  
"I sleep where?"

"On the floor!"

She blinked a few times. It was the same with Naruto like Orochimaru. She slept on the floor there like a dog and was doing the same thing here.

"Where's Kei-nee-chan…?"

Her voice quivered, this being the first time for her being away from her sister at such a distance that they couldn't even communicate between each other.

"Probably with Neji. Go to sleep."

"Can I visit her?"  
"No."

"Naruto-kun…"

"I said no. Go to bed."

He slipped into his pajamas while in the bathroom, coming out and seeing her still in her rags.

"You're not sleeping in those, are you?"

"It's the only thing I have…you know, being useless to Orochimaru means that he doesn't give you anything until you die."

He felt a pang of guilt. He forgot what had happened already. Grumbling to himself, he went through his drawers and pulled out a pair of old pajamas.  
"Put these on."

She looked at it weirdly before hugging them.

"Thank you!"  
"What do you mean…they're only clothes…"  
She hugged him once again, but with one arm only. She hurried to the bathroom to put them on.

"Take a shower while you're at it."

"Hai!"

She sang out, closing the door behind her.

Rena was about to strip until she saw a mirror above the sink.

"So…this is how I look like…it's been a while…"

She spoke to herself. Her eyes and cheeks were sunken in. Grime and dried blood covered her face from god knows how long ago. She took off her one piece dress and looked at her stomach, finding it so sunken in that her rib cage was showing. Her eyes moved to the side of the room where a scale was placed. Her legs carried her over to it, pressing her finger on it until she saw numbers begin to appear. There were outlines of two feet painted on the scale, making her decide to step on it. Like magic, numbers began to ascend. The raven haired girl waited until the numbers stopped, reading them out loud to herself.

"Sixty-one pounds…what is this thing…?"

She had to ask Naruto later. Right now was time for a major scrub down.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rena stepped out of the bathroom, steam coming out from in small puffs. The pajamas that Naruto gave her were slightly too large for her petite figure. An aroma ascended in her nose.

"Naruto-kun…?"

"You hungry?"

Rena smiled sheepishly.

"Starving!"

Naruto set a bowl of ramen in front of her as she took a seat, not bothering to look up.

"Naruto-kun…what is that little contraption in the bathroom..?"

"Which one?"  
"The one that when I stepped on it said sixty-one."

"The scale?"

"I don't know."

"It's called a scale. It weights you."

A pang of guilt hit him like a ton of bricks. Sixty-one pounds…? Much too light for a growing teenager.

"Daijoubu?"

"I'm fine! Eat before it gets cold! I'm tired too, you know! I have to stay up as long as you do!"

"Oh…okay."

She brought the two chopsticks to her mouth, slurping it quickly. Tears brimmed in her eyes.

"It's hot, ya know…"

"Now I know…"

She coughed and smiled.

"This is really good! What is it called?"  
"Miso ramen."

Naruto placed more noodles in his mouth, giving her a weird stare with his eye.

'_What's with her, anyways…? It's like she hasn't…no…she hasn't eaten in a long time. How come I'm going soft on her now! I don't care that she's a girl! She made me lose Sasuke when I was so close!'_

"Naruto-kun…arigatou gozaimasu."

"We have to get you better clothes tomorrow…You can't wander around in my clothes forever."

"I know. I'll pay you back! I promise!"

"Do you keep your promises?"

He replied coldly to her. Her smile faded.

"What do you mean…? Of course I keep my promises! It's not right to go back on them!"

She exclaimed, setting down her chopsticks. Her stomach was about to burst. She ate too much for her stomach to handle.

"I'm going to bed if that is alright with you."

"Aren't you going to finish?"  
"I'm stuffed…sorry I couldn't…"

Naruto chewed slowly. She couldn't eat right…she needed a doctor and a diet to follow to expand her stomach a bit. She wasn't even sitting down for five minutes to eat and now she's full…was Neji having the same problems with Kei?

Naruto watched Rena set down her bed on the floor beside him, laying her head on the luxurious pillow that hadn't been felt in such a long time.

"Rena…"

"What's wrong?"

"Tomorrow, I'll bring you to get new clothes and a doctor's appointment. I have to report in to see if I have any missions to collect and if there is, you'll come along. You have no choice now, anyways."

A rush of excitement filled Rena's chest, she curled into a ball and began grinning like an idiot. She stood up and ran over to him, nearly knocking over his ramen. She flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you!"

This was when he took a better look at her. She looked kinda cute in his clothes…her breath was warm and-

"Get off!"

He pushed her away for the second time that day, making her look down sadly.

"Alright…next time I won't hug you."

Naruto looked down. He didn't mean it for her to say that…he just…had some pride issues.

Rena got settled for the night, closing her eyes and sighing in content. It was the first time in a long time that she was actually warm, fed, a place to stay, protection…

She turned her head to Naruto, watching him turn in his sleep. A smile graced her lips. Protection…for the first time…it was a welcomed feeling.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_-Dream-_

_Flames engulfed the buildings around. Rena was smiling, yet tears ran down her face. She appeared only as a black shadow against the firey background. Her arms were crossed. Soon, Kei joined her. The red outline of their eyes narrowed, they bringing up their hands to their heads. Naruto and Neji ran towards them, trying to snap them out of it. _

_People were screaming and cursing at them. Rena began to mouth words, making Naruto's eyes widen in shock._

"_Kill me…"_

_-End-_

Rena awoke to a rough start. She was panting heavily. A hand rose to her eyes to feel them wet.

"N-Naruto-kun…are you awake…?"

Rena stood up, holding enclosed hands close to her chest, her heart beating rapidly.

'_I won't destroy this village…not another one and defiantly not this one.'_

"Naruto-ku-"

He turned around in his sleep, her shirt catching under him and pulling to the other side. She tried to tug it away, only for him to turn again and make her even closer to him.

"Oh great…Naruto-kun, wake up!"

She tried to shake him awake. His arms grabbed her neck, pulling her beside him. She sweat dropped and tried to pull away, suddenly feeling a red aura emit from him. She froze. What was he….? It didn't matter.

"Naruto-kun…"

She hoisted herself beside him, too afraid to try and get away again. Inhaling his scent, she smiled and fell asleep within an instant.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: There's another chapter. Almost 500 words extra for your enjoyment! Please be kind and R and R!!! thanks!


	6. Better When We're Together

AN: SO VERY LATE! SUMIMASEN! I was working on other stories and left this one in a dark corner so that spider webs would form. Well, this SHOULD be a good chapter.

Better when we're together

Kei awoke to the dappled sun in her face, her tatami door opened to let the fresh air in. She saw Neji training outside with Hinata, she getting thrashed around like a rag doll.

"Neji-kun! Ohayo gozaimasu!"

Kei waved an arm, walking out of the door in her pajamas. Neji quickly turned his head around.

"K-Kei…I thought you were still asleep?"

"I think I've rested enough."

"After what's been happening, I thought that you would sleep in."

"I'm not that weak, Neji-kun!"

She giggled, crossing her arms.

"Your appointment is at eleven. Please be prepared to leave then."

"Hai."

She turned on her heel, making Neji watch her hair flow freely out behind her.

"Neji-nii-san!"

He turned his head once again to see Hinata's hand attack his shoulder, paralyzing it temporarily.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kei walked towards the clinic, slightly nervous.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, of course!"

She smiled broadly towards the white-eyed genius.

"We're here."

Neji stopped in front of a clinic, Kei gripping a little more tightly onto his arm.

"R-right…"

They walked inside the clinic; the stench of anti-bacterial cleaners entered their lungs as soon as they stepped inside of the clinic. Kei gripped Neji harder, somewhat afraid.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing…really."

He stared at her intently with his piercing, pale eyes. Kei couldn't help but gaze in them, feeling her mind start to get lost in its' beauty.

"Well?"

A strand of hair fell in his face, this time, it was her turn to turn her head away and begin to blush insanely.

"Don't worry about it now…"

He sighed through his nose and looked at the paper pusher behind the desk, she fixing her glasses as she looked at the two with great intent.

"I don't like her. Let's get this over with, and fast."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kei stepped out of the office, Neji standing up to greet her.

"How'd it go?"

Kei smiled, finally relieved.

"Better than expected!"

She took hold of his arm, throwing him a smile.

"What are we supposed to do now?"

Neji saw the nurse place her file in a box outside her office.

"Why don't you go get something from the vending machine?"

He took her hand and placed a few coins in her hand, a pink blush began to form. It was the first time someone would touch her and she not having to assassinate them afterwards.

"It's right around the corner."

He pointed down the hall, she smiling and bounced along her merry way. Neji watched until she disappeared from sight, making his way to her medical file, making sure no one was looking when his hand took hold of it and he began to read, a frown crossing his face as he read her charts. He suddenly smirked, his chest swelling with pride, mentally kicking himself afterwards for thinking bad thoughts. She was still a virgin even while being a geisha. He put it back and strut away with pride, knowing that a maiden were to be walking beside him.

"N-Neji-kun…I made a big boo-boo…"

He turned around to see a flustered Kei with a mountain full of food piled in her arms, an exasperated look on her face.

"Why did you buy so much…?"

"Well…I…uh…the machine was so interesting with all the buttons and how it fell to the bottom! I've never seen anything like it!"

She smiled, regaining her composure.

"How about a picnic, then? It's close to lunch and I bet you're hungry after all that…"

She smiled, wanting to hug him.

"But…how are we gonna carry all this food?"

He looked around, trying to find a bag or something.

"Yoo hoo, dearies…"

He turned towards the paper pusher, she giving him a mischievous smile and holding out a basket.

"Here ya go, sweeties."

"Thank you!"

Kei took the basket, placing everything inside.

"Let's go, Neji-kun! Do you know where to go?"

He nodded allowing her to take hold of his arm with her free arm.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"This is beautiful, Neji-kun!"

A large tree with immense roots stuck out of the ground, predicting the trees' age to have survived the prehistoric ages. The tree itself was something to marvel at, the branches hanging close enough to the ground, almost touching the dirt.

"Neji-kun…"

"What is it?"

The trees spoke silently as the wind blew, Kei letting her hair fall down to let the wind ruffle it. Neji could feel himself slowly lose himself with her.

"What is it?"

She turned to him, her eyes turning downcast. She placed her arms behind her, her hand grabbing her wrist. A few moments of silence passed before she spoke.

"You're not mad with me…are you?"

"Why would I be mad with you?"

She looked up.

"For having to drag you along everywhere with me. I know you could have better things planned than this…mission."

It suddenly hit him. He remembered that it was a mission to take care of Kei, not something out of free leisure. She was a mission. No one would like that because they couldn't be trusted. She didn't like feeling that she meant nothing to him than a mere mission.

"This is my job. I have to fulfill it."

She looked down once again. Stupid Neji. Stupid, stupid, Neji.

"Let's eat, then."

She tried to make herself smile, ending up having it look more fake than anything else.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The rest of lunch was eaten in silence, Neji trying to console her in some way to make her feel better, but ending up having lost his words in his throat.

"How come you're trying to be something you're not?"

"What do you mean?"

"You looked at my medical records…I saw you smile. Yet, you never smile when I'm around."

He didn't reply. Kaikeo Kei had bemused the great Hyuuga with a single comment. Neither of them said anything.

"Do you ever smile when anyone is around?"

"It's not that, listen, Kei-"

"Am I burdening you with this mission? I can always ask the Hokage-sama for a replacement probation officer-"

"That's not it! Stop jumping to conclusions!"

She flinched back at the sound of his harsh voice.

"You're not a burden, so let it go!"

"Sumimasen…"

She whispered, placing her hair chopsticks back in her hair. Neji sighed, looking up.  
"Come on…let me show you something."

He stood up and took her hand, beginning to walk up the tree. She did the same, trying not to stumble behind because of his speed.

"Look."

They stopped on a branch, he holding her waist so she wouldn't fall from the tree because of the dangerously slim branch.

"This is…"

"We're going to be going there tomorrow."

"A beach…? It's so far away, though…but the water is so beautiful..."

Neji tried not to smile and resisted the temptation to hold her closer.

"What if a mission comes up?"

"The mission will come first then and we will go whenever we can."

Kei smiled and laid her head against his shoulder.

"Thank you, Neji-kun."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They walked down the main street, an ANBU appearing in front of him.

"Hyuuga Neji, the Hokage-sama requests an audience with you."

He nodded, the ANBU leaving the two to make their way towards Hokage tower.

Inside, Kei saw her sister dressed in green, formal kunoichi wear, a red sash encircling her waist and battle wraps going all the way down to her knees. Armguards went from her elbow to her wrists, the inside covered with more battle wraps. She wore a net shirt under her kunoichi top and simple sandals that encircled her ankles. Her hair was properly groomed instead of its previous wild flare.

"AH! Rena-chan! You look so cute!"

Kei swooned over her sister, Rena smiling.

"I found my neko-te's as well!"

She smiled in triumph. Tsunade cleared her throat, the girls quickly stepping beside their supervisor, eyes closed.

"I did not call you here for a reunion. I wanted to give you four a mission."

Neji knew why she was doing this. She had to see the abilities that the new females held.

"By orders, you are to assassinate a feudal lord holding his own village as hostage."

Naruto's eyes widened.

"B-but we-"

"We are ninjas. This is what we do, Naruto."

Tsunade reminded Naruto.

"Besides, only one managed to be set free. This is an A-classed mission."

Tsunade opened a drawer, taking out two hitai-ate's, throwing them towards the girls.

"Those now belong to you. Treasure them."

Rena proceeded to tie it around her forehead, Kei around her neck.

"The client is now being hospitalized because of severe torture. What the feudal lord wants is their precious belongings and is beginning to move on to the next, weak village. His guards are also shinobis, so I warn you. The village is located a little ways north from Otafuku Gai, called Petal Village. Firstly, gather as much information as you can and come to a reasonable conclusion. Capturing the Lord alive may become a possibility if he is not the one under command and is being forced to perform under the acts of another. If anything occurs, send someone over for more information. There cannot be any birds used. Also, this is to be done as an undercover mission, so you will need to keep your forehead protectors under tight lock and key, making sure no one sees them. No one is to know of your positioning, only as passing travelers taking a break."

"This is a job for me and Rena, right, sister?"

Rena nodded quickly.

"This is gonna be easy! Don't worry! Kei and I have been doing these sorts of missions often!"

"You already have a plan?"

Rena nodded at Tsunade's question.

"But it can be risky…"

"Well, this entire operation is risky. I want you to be careful if you are to be doing something dangerous and put your life in front of your comrades."

Rena nodded, looking at Kei who had her usual, quirky smirk. She knew what Rena meant.

"I want you to leave as soon as you can. I want no screw-ups. This is a delicate mission."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

Neji bowed, followed by Kei and Rena. Naruto simply ran out the door, ready for a high ranked mission.

They left, the girls swooning over each others clothing.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: SUMIMASEN AGAIN for the late update! Winds of Hope will be updated next sans faut!!!!!


	7. Salutation, Shojo Pt1

AN: I'm actually a little stuck with Silent Agony. I know that the idea was too good to be a one-shot, but now seeing in what I can and cannot do with it is kind of a bummer…here's Another Path that should hopefully help a bit!

Salutations, Shojo pt.1

Kei was surprisingly unattached to Neji and Rena seemed to be further away from Naruto than usual, but the males and females stood side by side as if they were in a segregation of the sexes.

"Are we there, yet?"

Naruto complained, Neji and Kei throwing him an annoyed look.

"You're just like Rena…when she was five."

"It's not my fault! We've been walking for five hours! I'm getting hungry!"

Rena took off her backpack, taking out a bento lunch.

"When did you find time to make that!?"

"It doesn't take too long, Naruto-kun…you just have to get yourself together to put it together."

"Then, since when have you known how to cook?"

"Since we had started our missions and needed to eat…"

Kei rolled her eyes, stating the obvious for Rena.

"What does this kid eat, anyways?"

"Ramen and red bean soup."

Neji spoke the words as if they were poisonous, making Kei giggle. She turned to Rena, whom still held out her hand towards Naruto. She slowly grew mad, seeing him refuse the food by just silencing himself.

"Just a bite?"

"No! Not if it's coming from you!"

His stomach grumbled loudly. Kei strode towards Rena and seized the bento from Rena, thrusting it into his hands and opening it, taking an onigiri and shoving it into his mouth.

"Appreciate the food you have, brat!"

Naruto swallowed the food, backing away comically from Kei. Neji smiled. There was much more to Kei than he had initially thought. Kei spun around, seeing his smile. Her face lifted a few inches, her arm wrapping around his.

"This is…pretty good…?"

Naruto said, questioning himself. The anger in his chest came to a boiling to a stop. He picked up the chopsticks and began shoveling the food in his face, smiling contently.

"I made more for everyone."

Rena pulled out three more lunches, passing one to Kei and Neji, keeping one for herself.

"I guess we can take a break. Let's just stop by that tree for a few minutes."

Neji pointed to a willow, the four of them

"Who made you the captain, anyways? Tsunade-no-baa-san never said anything about it."

"Naruto, you idiot! He's a jounin! He is the unofficial leader right away by rank!"

Kei scolded, leaving no room for Rena to speak. Kei released her vice-like grip on Neji's arm. She hadn't even noticed that she was grasping him so tightly because of Naruto's insolence.

Rena sat down, looking over at Naruto and seeing him devour the rest of the food. She began to eat hers, savoring the taste.

"This is good, Rena-chan!"

"Really? Thanks!"

She smiled, appreciating the compliment from her sister.

"I'm going to go fill my canteen…"

She stood up and covered her lunch, walking towards the direction of a small creek. Kei was about to stop her sister, but she was gone before she could.

"Oi, Naruto, take mine and go fill it up."

"Why don't you send Neji to do it?!"

"That's easy. If I'm to be attacked, who is going to protect me?"

She flashed him a bright smile.

"Might as well fill up mine as well."

Neji tossed him the two canteens, sitting closer to Kei.

Naruto groaned and followed the footsteps of Rena.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rena dipped her canteen in the water, taking out some chlorine tablets and watching them fizz in the water until it was nothing.

"Do you like seeing me get bashed in by your sister?"

"I haven't said anything to her for her to do that."

She replied, turning towards Naruto. He kneeled next to her and began filling the canteens, making sure that he didn't look towards Rena.

"Still don't trust me?"

"Why is it that you have to ask stupid questions?"

Naruto snapped, making Rena close her eyes and calm herself.

"You seem to be mad at me still. You're supposed to be watching over me but you're staying away from me like I have the black plague."

Naruto growled deep in his throat, Rena taking up the courage to squat next to him, smiling.

"Are you still mad for waking up next to me?"

"What do you think!? Why did you even come beside me in my bed!?"

She kept her mouth shut, not wanting to sound like a baby who had a bad dream.

"Exactly! So just leave me alon-"

Rena stood up and placed a foot on his back, pushing him into the water.

"Cool your head and think about it for a while! I haven't done anything wrong to you! I only went beside you because I had a bad dream! It usually helps when I talk to Kei about it, but I'm sorry my sister wasn't there!"

She yelled to the bubbling water, Naruto finally emerging.

"What did you say!?"

He didn't hear a word she said, making her furious, but she held it in, her jaw twitching slightly.

"Why are you so obsessed in trying to make me feel worse than I already am!? Would you have wanted Kei and I to die with Orochimaru!? Sasuke is still safe with Orochimaru for another little while, but we would have died!"

She snapped him into realization, his arms waving in circles to keep him surfaced in the water.

"Why don't I just finish up this mission and then I'll go and ask Tsunade-sama for another supervisor! I don't see why she would want to change her mind!"

Naruto was struck. Why did she have to say something like that?

"I'm…sorry…"

Rena wasn't aware of using the same threat against Naruto that Kei used against Neji…but like all people say, great minds think alike.

Rena sighed, getting rid of some anger.

"Move over."

She backed away, running towards the water at full speed and jumping in the creek.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What happened!? How come you're all wet!? Both of you!"

Kei jumped to her feet, seeing the two coming back with smiles on their faces. Rena immediately stuck out a pointed finger at Naruto.

"He pushed me in!"

"WHAT!? NO! KEI-CHAN! I-IIE-"

Kei began walking towards Naruto dangerously, Rena trying to suppress laugher. Naruto began to run away from Kei, Rena finally bursting out, laughing.

"Kei-nee-chan! Stop, I pushed him and then jumped in the water!"

The two slowed down, Naruto trembling slightly from fear.

"R-Rena…"

"That was for getting mad."

She smiled, interlacing her fingers behind her back. Naruto felt his cheeks begin to burn with humiliation. He was running away from a girl.

"Y-yeah, well, I-"

"Could you two stop? This is getting tiring."

Neji stated.

"We've already lost some precious time, thanks to your fooling around."

"AH! I'm really sorry!"

Rena bowed, packing away the empty lunch containers and squeezed the excess water out of her hair, Naruto watching her. For some reason, some of his hate lifted from his chest and he smiled.

"So, what _is_ the plan, anyways?"

Naruto asked, snapping out of his trance.

"Huh? Oh! About the mission, we'll walk and talk at the same time."

Rena's answer was a simple nod.

They began, Neji looking at a compass and map quickly.

"We should be arriving around nightfall."

Kei smiled and latched herself on his arm once again.

"Okay, well, when we enter the village, we are going to make a public appearance to the feudal lord."

"WHAT!? Are you crazy!?"

"Hmm…somewhat…."

Rena smiled, raising a finger to her cheek, her grin growing wider.

"It might take some time to get the feudal lord to trust us, and we still have to test him, so the plan should work out effectively. Plus, who in their right mind would let us into the village without a written consent? So of course, we'd be sent to the feudal lord ASAP."

"And what exactly are we going to do once we're facing the feudal lord?"

"Well, we have no idea if he's married or not. If not, this is going to be a piece of cake! Remember when we said we were trained as geisha?"

Neji placed a hand on Kei's shoulder as Rena spoke.

"I know what you're going to be doing. Naruto, this is a job for the girls."

"What?! I don't understand!"

"Well, we'll surprise you. No doubt they'll have some female finesse over there, so you will be busy on that night keeping them away from the feudal lord."

"WHAT NIGHT!?"

He questioned Rena. She moaned, slapping her forehead.

"You'll see. Neji can explain it from there on out. Just let us do the talking."

Naruto was practically pulling the hair out of his scalp, wondering what they were going to do.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"We're here."

Naruto regained his puzzled composure, looking at the flames that engulfed several houses.

"You, there, halt!"

Neji approached them, making sure his teammates were behind.

"We would-"

Kei suddenly broke out in a coughing fit, holding her hand to her chest.

"Please…we've been traveling for five days…we just need someplace to rest for the night."

"Who knows what nasty disease you might be carrying, off with you!"

Kei dropped to the ground, her body twitching slightly, worrying Neji immediately.

"Kei!"  
"Just for the night! We will be gone before you know it!"

Naruto dismissed to conversation, eyeing the white-eyed Hyuuga weirdly to see expression on his face, much less worry!

"Well…jeez…"

"Or you can let my sister die here in front of your village, dishonoring the entire village when they see a tombstone beside it instead of in it!"

Rena turned on the water works, yelling at the guard. He felt a few beads of sweat roll down his temple, he looking around before letting them in.

"Tell anyone and I'll rip your tongues out. I want you to report to the feudal lord right away. Eyes are watching your every movement."

Neji placed Kei on his back.

"There are medics inside who are willing to help the girl when she's inside. She must have muscle exhaustion for her to twitch like that."

The guard told them, Rena slowly sinking to her knees.

"Th-thank you very much…"

Naruto picked her up by her arm, leading her into the village.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

One the quartet turned a corner and out of sight from the guard, Kei let out a snort and laughed, Neji wincing as the laugh reached closely to his ears. Rena's frown turned upside down, she laughing as well.

"Boys, that was precious."

Neji let Kei climb off his back.

"What the hell was that about!? We were all worried!"

"Well, you boys were. We're actresses."

Rena winked, Kei stuck out her tongue playfully.

"Just…warn us next time."

"Then you won't react the way we want you to! That wouldn't be fun at all!"

Kei placed her hands on her hips, explaining the situation to the boys.

"Anyways, we better do as he says and get to the feudal lord. We have to get some information out of the feudal lord…also bring up some topics as…let's say, payment…if we are in need to assassinate him."

"I still don't get it!"

Naruto screamed out after Kei's speech.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Well, well, well…what do we have here…?"

The feudal lord was dressed up in fine, precious gemstones. Gold necklaces were piled on his neck as well as on every finger on his left hand, save for his right hand that wore a glove full of Vaseline on his skin.

"Pretty little ladies and fine men. What brings you here?"

"We're just looking for a place to stay for the night…"

Neji spoke.

"For the night? I heard that this young lady was feeling ill…"

"Yes, but we cannot burden you-"

She broke out in another fit of coughs that sounded real.

"My mind has been made up. You shall stay here for as long as you like."

"But…we have nothing in exchange to offer…"

Rena tried to cover her face from blushing.

"We _have_ been trained as geisha once…but that was some time ago…perhaps…we may accompany you whenever you want as payment…?"

The feudal lord's greedy brown eyes shone, he twirled around a strand of hazel hair in a finger.

"Do you accept…?"

Kei asked. He nodded vigorously.

"It would be rude if I didn't! Yuuko, get these women some furisode kimono's to wear! Supper shall be served at once! Also, these young men deserve kuro tomisode's to wear! Get them ready at once, Yuuko!"

He commanded, the four of them bowing.

"I give you salutations, young women."

He never addressed the boys, making them spark up in anger.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: Wow…a story I want to update soon other than Broken Apart cause I have ideas…WOOT! –happy dance- just something that makes you want to read more in the end. –insert happy face- XD


	8. Salutation, Shoji Pt2

AN: -Sigh- I've been delaying a lot of stories, but I'll try to finish them off quickly.

Salutations Shojo pt.2

"Who do they think they are!?"

Naruto shouted in a whisper towards Neji, sticking his chopsticks in shrimp viciously.

"I mean, they pretend to be hurt and then expect us to stand by and watch as they flirt with the feudal lord!?"

"It sounds like you're unhappy…"

Neji retorted, angering Naruto even more.

"My Lord, they are here…"

Yuuko bowed at the formal introduction for Kei and Rena. The eldest sister wore a sunset red furisode with black shoulders and cranes flying on it, topping everything off was a flower style obi tied. Neji's mouth gaped as he saw her walking towards him daintily, taking a seat to the left of the feudal lord. The monster in his chest growled. Why wasn't she beside him!?

"My, Kei-chan, how wonderfully beautiful and elegant…I am delighted to be in your company."

She giggled, drawing out a fan and hiding her face.

"Likewise, my Lord…"

A light blush crossed the man's face, making the white-eyed Hyuuga resist the urge to stand up and kill him on the spot.

"Nee-chan…"

Rena emerged from behind the rice paper door, a horribly blush on her face. She wore a black furisode with her right arm and left thigh red, butterflies and flowers traversed upwards on her wear, kagome patterns lined itself on her shoulders, tying up the package with a butterfly knotted obi.

"You are doing well…"

"You're looking exquisite tonight, Rena-chan."

The feudal lord pat a cushion to his right. Naruto's mouth fell, dropping his chopsticks in the process.

"The day has been long, my lord….we ask for your forgiveness in our lack of proper mannerisms…"

"No, no, it is quite alright, young one. My, you look so fragile under that furisode…"

Rena smiled.

"Is it not the person who wears it supposed to look frail in these?"

Rena replied, pouring him some tea, extending a small tube from her furisode sleeve and slipped in a trickle of white powder inside the tea. She swirled it a bit and served it to him, smiling. Her actions went unnoticed.

"Drink up, my Lord, for it is you who have helped us."

Kei urged, smiling at him.

"I beg you for your forgiveness if we were intruding on you."

"No, no, no, it's nothing at all."

He answered to Kei.

"My Lord, would you like my sister and I to perform for you?"

Rena asked, trying not to push the situation.

"That would be delightful! Please, please, take all the time you need to prepare!"

"That is not necessary. My sister sings and I dance along with her voice."

Kei told him. The feudal lord dabbed sweat from his temple with his handkerchief, placing it securely in his sleeve. The girls stood up, smiling.

Rena seated herself upright on the side of the room, Kei unfolding one fan and placed the other one in front of her face, pointing outwards. A shamisen string plucked, Rena releasing a loud yell and stopped abruptly, Kei taking a step forwards. She yelled again, and the same process repeated for a third time before Rena began singing, Kei dancing with grace and firm, her fans creating illusions as they spun and turned. The feudal Lord never realized the sheer dawdling of the dance itself, the drug taking its' effect on the lord.

Kei took two steps to the side, pointing her fans outwards towards Neji and Naruto, facing the Feudal lord. Her neck was grossly exposed, revealing the conch-like shape it had. Rena sang as easily as she breathed, feeling completely comfortable with the situation even knowing full-well that she'd have to probably assassinate later on.

"Ladies, why are you so beautiful?"

Rena closed her eyes, not wanting to hear such a comment from him and concentrating more on her singing. Kei didn't show any emotion as she continued to dance, sensing the anger coming off of Neji. Rena's voice rang out the last note, Kei finishing. The feudal lord began to clap rather loudly, overpowering the other claps from the other two boys.

"Let's have a round of sake! Kanpai!"

He rose his cup, taking a long draught from it and watching the females sit next to him.

"Would you fine young ladies care to accompany me tonight?"

Rena smiled.

"How can we refuse, my lord?"

It was Naruto's turn to stand up suddenly.

"WHAT!? What do you mean!? There's no way she's going to be with you!"

Naruto protested, pointing a finger accusingly at them.

"Now, now, I can give you what you really want later, Naruto-kun…"

Rena cooed out his name, winking towards the blond.

"You just have to be patient, nothing more."

Naruto gulped, sitting down.

"N-no…that's not what I meant…"

They all laughed, the feudal lord downing three more cups of sake one after another.

"Now, ladies, I've been wondering, how did you come across such a village as this? It is quite dangerous."

Kei squealed, hiding her face with her fan.

"How frightening! How is this possible?"

"Well, my men have been capturing possible spies and traitors and they have been dealing with them."

Rena buried her lower half of her face in her sleeves.

"Please don't hurt us, my Lord!"

He laughed heartily.

"Why would I want to hurt the only thing in this god damned village that pleases my eyes?"

He put his arm around the females, bringing their heads to rest on his shoulders.

"You have nothing to fear."

"Why would they turn their backs against a kind man like you?"

Kei asked, feeling the boys' anger rising tenfold.

"I have to tax them to pay for all of this, don't I? There've been several incidents involved with other villages and they've been leaving. I do not wish to be the ruler of nothing!"

The females squeaked, backing away into the boys.

"Come now, I didn't mean to lose my temper. I am sorry."

They shook their heads, forcing their hands to begin to tremble, as if they were truly frightened.

"I-it's quite alright…we understand where you set your goals."

Kei bowed her head. The feudal lord took a few more shots of sake before yawning.

"I am afraid I am too tired for anything more tonight…I will be retiring early. Good night. You are free for the rest of the night, ladies."

He stood up and left without eating. His chambermaid left with him, leaving the four alone.

"Well…that didn't go out as planned because a certain someone had to have an outburst."

Rena placed her hands on her hips, her eyebrows coming closer together in anger.

"You wanted to have sex with an old man like him!?"

"Naruto, you idiot! I slipped him some drugs…! He'd be too tired to touch us!"

Rena shouted in a whisper incase someone were to hear.

"It's going to be like this every night, you had better get used to it, kid."

Kei told him, crossing her arms and looking outside.

"Rena is slipping our dear little lord poison every night from here on out. He'll be too tired to realize anything and tell us everything. If, however, he is not tired one night, we've got our own ways to make sure it doesn't happen."

The elder sister winked towards Naruto, making him gulp.

"I want you two to sneak around tonight and see if there's anything unusual. Knowing what he told us tonight, it wouldn't be strange to see corpses hanging from spears in the courtyard."

"Make sure you're not seen or else we'll have to do a lot of explaining. It's sickening to hear compliments from an old fart like him."

Rena spat, making Naruto smile unconsciously. They turned their heads to look outside, seeing the brilliance of the moon shine brightly in the open room.

"I'm guessing that I should pay a visit to him tonight and try hypnosis to force him to talk."

The younger sister added with a sigh, closing her eyes. Kei nodded.

"It'd be best, but I'll go. I have more of a chance to get something out of him because I have 'more to show.'"

She explained, making Rena nod.

"I keep the guards busy?"

"It'd help if you could."

Rena nodded and picked up her chopsticks, then dropped them.

"I hate bloodstained food."

"Bloodstained?"

"You haven't seen their crops as you passed? Human beings were laying dead in the fields where maggots and crows feasted on them. If we don't kill the lord, food poisoning will. I suggest we only eat the minimum requirements or else we'll start to regress in health."

Neji pushed his food and frowned deeply.

"Neji-kun, you can use your byakugan to see when Kei-nee-chan and I are in position and you can head out with Naruto-kun to do damage control."

They stood up and went out to their posts.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"My Lord….you are not looking too well…"

They feudal lord opened his hazy eyes, seeing the sweet face of the blue-eyed Kaikeo.

"It must have been the food the cook made…"

He was too out of it to realize he hadn't eaten a nibble of food.

"Yes, I suggest you do something about it. For now, I will take care of you."

Kei was dressed in a sleeping gown, her hair gently lay on her right shoulder and she took her left hand to place a wet cloth on his forehead. She began to mutter words, until all was quiet; his snores came to an abrupt halt.

"Tell me, are you being forced to do this to the people?"

"No…"

"Are you aware of the suffering?"

"Yes…"

"Then why do you do it?"

"Money…"

Kei resisted the urge to take the back of her hand and slap him across the face as hard as she could.

"Surely you have enough money now?"

"It's never enough…"

She twitched slightly, this time slapping him awake.

"What the hell wazzat!?"

"Thank goodness! You're alright! You were having a bad nightmare! I was afraid that you were under a genjutsu!"

Kei sobbed, making the Lord grunt.

"Right…please take your leave…I am not feeling well and do not wish to pass on my illness…"

He forgot yet again what he had said to her earlier. Kei smirked. The drug had been a new type that Rena had been working on but left to dry ever since they had been imprisoned.

"If you are in need of anything else, my Lord, do not be afraid to summon me."

He grunted, letting her go off on her own. She began to rummage through his belongings.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Excuse me…I lost my way…can you help me?"

Rena blushed, holding her hands close to her body. She, too, was wearing her night wear. She had reached the guards' quarters. They all stared at her, some smiling.

"Where exactly do you need to go to?"

She blushed even harder.

"The bathroom…"

They all laughed except for one man who stood above them all and smiled kindly.

"Follow me."

She nodded; purposely making them see a little more of her chest as if it had been an accident and let it slip.

Some whistled, making the man give them a stern look. He looked as if were no older than in his early twenties. They left the room, letting them converse about the 'slip.'

"I'm sorry to have bothered you on your free time…"

"No, it's okay. I understand you're entertaining the feudal lord."

"Yes, that's right…you don't seem to be pleased about it…"

She looked up at him, noting his features. He was strongly built to wield a sword, hair in a tight ponytail on the back of his head and scorning, chocolate eyes.

"Do not worry, I will not mention a word."

He growled, gripping the hilt of his sword.

"How can I trust that you won't?"

"You may kill me if I do."

He sighed, closing his eyes.

"I was forced to join this damned army of his. I hate it. He took everything away from me."

"Everything?"  
"He burned my house to the ground and slew my younger sister because she was ill."

Rena's eyes hardened.

"Go on…"

"He stole my crops, weapons, and my brother whom has now died by his hands because he tried to poison his food!"

'_With good reason…'_

Rena thought to herself. She then turned her head to him.

"This will be over soon…I promise you. It will end before the week will. Do not eat the food, it is tainted with human flesh and blood. You will intoxicate yourself."

"What are you really..?"

He asked her, making the green-eyed female smile.

"A wandering geisha."

She couldn't tell him anything--not now at least. He'd figure it out sooner or later.

"Here we are."

"Thank you."

She bowed.

"Could you tell me the way back to my room?"

"It's down the hall, to the left, then to the right again when you head down the hall."

"Thank you. Don't worry about anything. Just don't eat the food."

She closed the door behind her, hearing his footsteps fade. This was even more proof that the lord had to be assassinated.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The boys came back early, seeing that the females couldn't be allotted any more time than they were already pressed for. They met up with the sisters in their rooms, no emotions on any of their faces.

"So, what's the damage?"

"I'm going to give him so much damn deer antler solution tonight, his manhood will explode."

Rena cursed under her breath.

"Do you really?"

"I can't. I don't have any on me."

She pouted, making Naruto laugh.

"Stupid, do you even know what that does?"

He stopped laughing instantly at Kei's voice. Rena laughed loud and hard, trying to contain herself in vain.

"No…"

Kei whispered in his ear, making his face drop and then he laughed as much as Rena.

"That's hilarious. I think he needs it."

They laughed save for Neji who had to keep his pride up to par.

"Anyways, no more joking around. He needs to be killed. He's tearing everyone apart and it's killing them. There's nothing of value in his room, but no one should enter it again. He has a nightingale floor."

Neji snorted.

"No kidding. I bet they all want to kill him by now."

"Let's get some sleep. Tomorrow is the day we turn up the heat and start to pressure him. If he doesn't react in anyway and keeps on going, Rena and I will take care of him."

"Just be careful."

Neji told Kei.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: Whew, a super long chapter (in my case) for you guys. Next one will/might be the last of the parts. I'm not sure yet. Oh, and deer antlers are used as a male enhancement. When I found that out, I laughed so hard, it hurt my cheeks. XD R&R please!


End file.
